Domestic Disturbance
by ijpyu
Summary: Tokitoh...hisses, sometimes. pointless, fluff...ish. Oneshot.


**Domestic disturbance**

by ijpyu.

Vixie, I'm so very confused.

-I don't own Kubota or Tokitoh. Kazuya Minekura does. Love!!-

-----------------------------------------------------------

_"Despite its reputation as a solitary animal, the domestic cat is social enough to form __colonies__, but does not attack in groups as __lions__ do. While each cat holds a distinct territory (sexually active males having the largest territories, and neutered cats having the smallest), there are "neutral" areas where cats watch and greet one another without territorial conflicts. Outside these neutral areas, territory holders usually aggressively chase away stranger cats, at first by staring, hissing, and growling, and if that does not work, by short but noisy and violent attacks. __Fighting cats__ make themselves appear more impressive and threatening by raising their fur and arching their backs, thus increasing their visual size. Cats also behave this way while playing. Attacks usually comprise powerful slaps to the face and body with the forepaws as well as bites, but serious damage is rare; usually the loser runs away with little more than a few scratches to the face, and perhaps the ears._

_Domestic cats have been known to protect their territories (dwellings) even to the extent of attacking __human intruders__, although less often and less reliably than dogs." _

_- Wiki's guide to cat domesitcation. _

The woman, at first, seemed gracious enough to allow them an exclusive tour of the shop. They went shopping for frames; picture frames that had been used over and over again, stuffed up in storages. Most of them weren't broken and some actulley looked quite nice, all with their flowers and pattens and wood carvings. Some had teddy bears hugging the picture, some had Christian angels and some had lilacs and all these frilly things and God, he was bored.

But Kubo-chan insisted, and having no suitable or free frames at his own disposal, had asked for Tokitoh to help him pick one out. Quite frankly, they all looked the same to him. Square. Brightly colored. All of them...

The woman was nice. She smelled like indoor swampmeet perfume and cold milk. Tokitoh scrunched up his face and scowled when she offered her assistance. Kubo-chan was polite in his decline but she _insisted _and here they were, in this little back room with all these picture frames.

He opened his mouth widely in a silent groan. Kubo-chan was (probably faking) 'engrossed' in the woman's little selection she had picked out. Tokitoh was behind them, eyeing every dusty nook and crany.

Thats when he noticed her arm, and how it just, kinda, slipped against Kubo-chan's.

Her shoulder brushed against Kubo-chan's, so very gentle, a little bump. The woman laughed distantly, a remark of Kubo-chan's that wasn't even meant to be funny.

Tokitoh's lips tightened and he stared in utter fasination as her chin drew forward, her neck arched so slightly and she smiled with petal pink lips.

Kubo-chan was too busy examining a silver frame to notice her advances, that or he didn't seem to mind. Her large eyes drew towards the frame and her hip meet Kubo-chan's with a small shove, so carefully...

"...ssssss..."

The woman blinked and looked over his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Tokitoh wasn't hissing. Because he wasn't a goddamn cat. No, his hair wasn't bristling, standing up in the back of his neck. His shoulders weren't raised in irritation and his eyebrows weren't drawn together. His spine wasn't tingling and his hand wasn't clawing the table behind him, knuckles tight against the leather of the glove.

He wasn't a cat.

"Ssssssss..."

The woman looked a little...pale.

----------------------------------------------------

So, they left. Kubo-chan cradled his frame in his arms, a pleasant look on his face. He glanced at the smaller man beside him and a small, delighted smile graced his lips. "So, might I ask what that was all about?"

Tokitoh growled and turned away. "Shut up."

------------


End file.
